


oh, would you be so kind

by livtontea



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: “We could hold hands,” repeats Todd. “So we don’t get separated.”"Oh. Yes, yes we could. Excellent assisting, Todd."
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	oh, would you be so kind

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little blurb i wrote to procrastinate working on all of my other wips ^u^ 
> 
> i might add more to this later, if i write more short enough fics
> 
> title is from dodie's "would you be so kind," and without further ado, enjoy! :]

“Oh my god. That’s huge.”

It is. The crowd spans nearly half of the block. The exact block that Dirk and Todd are supposed to be passing through, in pursuit of the lemon-yellow bookshop that keeps shifting locations. They have on good account that the shop right now is stable, and only two or three more blocks away from where they are now.

Right past the gigantic crowd of people in their way. There’s shouting and waving banners and bright-colored signs. Todd can’t even tell what the parade is _for._ He can’t tell whether or not it even is a parade.

“Yeah,” he agrees over the roar of the crowd.

“We have to go through that, don’t we.”

“Yep.”

“Dear lord.”

“We’ve had worse?” offers Todd. “I mean, how bad can this be compared to time machines? Or Wendimoor? Or the piano-cat from 3B?”

Dirk levels him with a dead-serious stare. “Very bad.”

“...Okay. Look, we’ll—we’ll be fine.” Todd doesn’t know who he’s trying to reassure more: Dirk or himself.

“We’ll probably get separated in that monstrosity, Todd. Then we’ll have to regroup, and that will take time, and oh I am _not_ looking forward to passing through that—”

Suddenly, Todd gets an idea. It’s a little bit dumb and probably won’t end well, but it’s the best he has.

“We could hold hands.”

“—crowd. What?”

“We could hold hands,” repeats Todd. “So we don’t get separated.”

"Oh. Yes, yes we could. Excellent assisting, Todd."

Todd doesn't blush when Dirk grabs his hand. Definitely. He's suddenly acutely aware of how clammy his palms are.

"Well," says Dirk, "here goes." And then they're throwing themselves into the small ocean of people.

Todd thinks it wouldn’t be exaggerating to say those two minutes are the worst two minutes of his life. He gets hit in the face with a banner, and almost trips over dozens of feet. There’s a ringing in his ears and a pounding in his chest, and they’re pushing through the crowd together, avoiding flying elbows and stray pieces of hair, and Dirk is still holding on tight to his hand.

Todd squeezes his hand. Like he’s making sure Dirk’s still there.

Dirk squeezes back.

At the end of the tunnel, so to speak, the pair bursts from the mass of people and dart to the sidewalk where they can take a second and catch their breath.

“I never want to do that again,” Todd pants.

“Oh, definitely. That was horrible.”

“Yeah. Oh god.”

“We should go find the bookshop, now, shouldn’t we.”

“Yeah,” says Todd. “Yeah, probably. Come on, it was," he gestures vaguely, "that way, I think.”

“Yes, yes, let’s go.”

They turn onto a street and power-walk as far from the crowd as possible. Todd thinks there’s glitter permanently embedded in his jacket.

It’s only another block away from the dreaded crowd that Todd notices they’re still holding hands. Hesitantly, he squeezes.

Todd smiles to himself when Dirk squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> you can hmu on tumblr [here,](https://farahblack.tumblr.com/) and remember to leave a comment if you liked this! those are very appreciated. thanks for reading!


End file.
